Speak Now
by xPeopleAlwaysLeave12x
Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott were high school sweet hearts. Flash forward 4 years: Haley's moving back to Tree Hill and Nathan's getting marriend to someone else. With Brooke pushing her, will Haley stop Nathan's wedding before it's to late or let him go?


_Haley James and Nathan Scott were high school sweet hearts. Flash forward 4 years: Haley's moving back to Tree Hill and Nathan's getting marriend to someone else. With Brooke pushing her, will Haley stop Nathan's wedding before it's to late? Or will she let him go forever. _

* * *

><p><em>Well this is it, it's now or never. <em>Haley James thought as she put her final bag into her car. She was on her way to a place she thought she'd never go back too, her home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Haley left as soon as high school had ended and hadn't been back for almost four years.

"Hey Brooke, it's Haley. I'm on my way. Yup I'm all packed. I promise to drive safe. No I'm not going to chicken out when I'm halfway there." Haley shook her head as the bubbly brunette asked her more questions. "Look Brooke, I will be there in like an hour and a half okay, don't be too worried until then. Oh no, your breaking up, sorry I'll call you back." Haley didn't understand why her friends were making such a big fuss over her finally coming back to Tree Hill.

xXxXx

"Luke, Haley's on her way!" Brooke yelled to her overly broody boyfriend.

"Did you tell her about…" Lucas drifted off.

Brooke bit her lip and shook her head, "I couldn't do it Lucas, I know that I said I would but I just couldn't do it, not yet at least. I think we should give her a day or two to get settled here and then break the news to her."

"Putting off telling her isn't going to make her take it any easier Brooke; what we're going to tell her is going to hurt her no matter what." Lucas argued. Haley was like his sister and he didn't want to see her hurt either, but he knew that she was going to be hurt no matter what.

"I know that Luke." Brooke sighed, "I just don't want to see her hurt. She doesn't deserve it after everything she's been through. Maybe you should talk to him…"

"How is that going to help?" Brooke shrugged. "He still doesn't know she's coming, so me springing it on him isn't going to help anything either."

"At some point he's going to see her again, and us not telling him is going to get him mad at us." Brooke tried to persuade the blonde to talk to his brother.

"Haley's going to be here in an hour, I highly doubt telling him now is going to make him any less mad. Plus if he gets mad at us, you can use your secret weapon."

Brooke sighed and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Fine Lucas, I'm going to go to town to get a few things before Haley gets here."

Lucas could tell Brooke was frustrated with him. "Baby, I'll" Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke giving him a small kiss. "I know Luke. I love you and I'll be back in like half in hour." She grabbed her purse and walked outside of their apartment.

"'Operation get Haley and Nathan back together before he makes the biggest mistake of his life' is a go." Brooke smirked and walked to her car.

xXxXxXxXx

Nathan Scott dribbled the ball down the court and shot the ball, hitting nothing but net.

"Nice shot, Hotshot." Brooke clapped looking amused at the raven haired basketball player.

"Is that Brooke Davis?" Nathan asked squinting. "It couldn't be, I mean the last time the she was near a basketball court was when she was a cheerleader for the Ravens."

"Ha Ha." Brooke deadpanned. "I was actually here looking for my friend Nathan, he's really tall, cocky, and hasn't talked to me in about a month."

"Oh, B. Davis you know I've been busy planning with Rachel."

"Right, how is Rach-ho doing?" Brooke asked sarcastically, earning a warning look from Nathan.

"Rachel is doing fine, but I suppose that you're not here to talk about Rachel." Nathan remarked and dribbled the ball a couple of times.

"No, actually I'm here because I have to tell you something." Brooke said cautiously, watching Nathan shoot another basket. "Something I should have told you a long time ago, but like I said you haven't talked to me in like a month." Brooke was trying to ease her way into telling Nathan the truth.

"Are you going to tell me or just keep being cryptic?" Nathan saw that Brooke wouldn't look directly at him. "Come on B. Davis, tell me."

Brooke took a deep breath in and was going to tell him but chickened out, "Lucas and I want you to have dinner tonight at our house, and you can even bring Rach-ho."

Nathan looked at her strangely, "That's all you had to tell me?" Brooke nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, Lucas and I are having a few friends over and we thought why not invite our friend/brother Nate." Brooke looked at her watch. "Look I'm gotta go, I mean whose going to cook dinner, if I'm not there." Brooke bolted for her car leaving Nathan alone.

xXxXxXxXx

"Haley!" Brooke yelled and tackled the auburn-haired girl to the ground. "I've missed you so much!"

Haley chuckled, "I've missed you too Brooke, but it would be great if I could make it a whole day in Tree Hill before you kill me."

Brooke got off of Haley and helped her up. "Right, I mean killing you is for day 2 or 3, don't worry." Brooke smiled and hugged her friend again. "I really did miss you H. James."

"I missed you too B. Davis." Haley smiled and grabbed her bags. "Now, show me to my room." Haley ordered laughing when Brooke flipped her off.

"I'm not your servant Haley, that job is reserved for Lucas." Brooke giggled and showed Haley her room. "Remember if you're bringing a boy home use the scrunchy system."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Trust me I don't think I'm going to be needing that system anytime soon."

"Sure you will, once the guys of Tree Hill find out you're back, they'll be crawling on their knees to get to you." Brooke winked. "So, Lucas was supposed to be here, but I think that he's at the river court if you want to go see him."

"I might just do that, I miss my best friend." Brooke coughed subtly. "Besides you Tigger." Haley rolled her eyes. "What cha making?"

"Just some of your favorites, I hope you don't mind I invited some of the gang over to welcome you home."

"I don't mind." Haley smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I need you to go get Lucas and tell him to get his ass home, so he can help cook. You're the guest of honor, so you don't get to help."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll go find him."

Brooke smiled, "The operation is going smoothly." She mumbled once Haley left the house.

xXxXxXxXx

Haley got out of her car and walked to the court she had been to so many times before. "I missed this." She smiled and saw someone she presumed to be Lucas. "Hey jackass why weren't you at your house to welcome me." Haley joked. When the person took off his hood, she turned white.

The two stared at each other for a while, both shocked to see the other until Haley finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Brooke told me Lucas was here so I came to visit him. Apparently she was wrong." Haley said nervously. "I'm just going to go." Haley started back tracking to her car.

"Haley I-" Before Nathan could say anything else, Haley had gotten into her car and peeled away.

Haley sped away, mentally cursing herself for running away, but her fears had gotten the best of her. She wasn't ready to see Nathan; she was going to mentally prepare herself before she first saw him. _Brooke _Haley thought. Brooke had set this up, saying Lucas was there but it had actually been Nathan. "I'm going to kill that girl."

xXxXxXxXx

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis! I'm going to kill you!" Haley stormed into the house. "I can't believe you would do that to me, Brooke. I wasn't ready to see him, but of course you couldn't resist could you." Haley shook her head furious.

"Haley I was just-" Brooke started, only to be interrupted by Haley.

"Just what Brooke? Acting before you thought the consequence through!" Haley yelled.

Brooke was at a loss of words, she never expected Haley to be this mad. Although she never really knew how Haley was going to feel after seeing her ex.

"I wasn't ready to see him. I just wasn't ready." Haley shook her head. "I'm going to my room. Don't follow me." Haley walked up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

As her door shut the front door opened. "Hey pretty girl, I'm home, where's Haley?" Lucas asked with flowers in his hand.

Brooke quickly composed herself, "She's um in her room."

Lucas looked at her oddly, "Is everything okay?"

Brooke shook her head and bit her lip, "Nope, I did something stupid and Haley's mad at me."

"Pretty girl, I'm sure whatever you did, she'll forgive you by tomorrow." Lucas gave her a sympathetic look and one of the bouquets of flowers. "I'll go talk to Hales okay?" Brooke nodded.

xXxXxXxXx

Lucas knocked softly on the door of Haley's room. "Go away Brooke." Haley mumbled.

Lucas opened the door, "It's not Brooke." he said as he walked in. "It's your other best friend."

"You mean my only best friend." Haley scowled taking the flowers that Lucas offered her. "Thanks."

"Haley I know that you're mad at Brooke, though I don't know why, but still." Lucas tried.

"She sent me to the river court, telling me you were there. Only you weren't there Nathan was." Haley explained bitterly. "I may have over reacted, but Brooke shouldn't have sent me there. It was too soon."

"I understand Haley I do. And I understand why you were mad at Brooke. You're right she shouldn't have sent you there." Lucas gave Haley a small hug. "But you were going to confront him at some point. You can't keep running away from your demons Hales. Sometimes you have to face them."

"I know that Luke. But he hurt me so bad, we hurt each other, and I'm over it really I am, it's just been 4 years since I've seen him last and I just wanted to mentally prepare myself before I saw him."

"I know that." Lucas nodded. "But I suppose if Brooke knew he was at the river court, she probably invited him to dinner tonight, so I'd get yourself prepared before 6:30."

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the heads up."

"I missed you my overly sarcastic best friend." Lucas cracked giving Haley a bear hug.

"I missed you too my overly broody best friend." Haley fired back.

xXxXxXxXx

"Brookie Cookie?" Haley said slowly making her way into the kitchen. "I'm sorry for over reacting about the whole river court situation. I was hoping we could be best friends again?" Haley said giving her a puppy dog look.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Of course we can you big dork. Come here." Haley walked to Brooke and they hugged. "I'm sorry tutor-girl. I shouldn't have sent you there. But how 'bout we forget it happened. Just erase it from our memories."

"That sounds good." Haley replied smiling.

"Let's have a talk about your new hair style." Brooke squealed. "I can't believe you colored it and didn't tell me, although I can say you totally rock the red hair. Blonde was starting to get boring." Brooke winked.

"So you like it?" Haley asked flipping her hair like a model.

"I love it!" Brooke exclaimed. "It works for you. So you want to hear the rumors of Tree Hill?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows.

"Tell me all about them."

"Well, where should I begin?" Brooke thought.

xXxXxXxXx

"No way! She can't be pregnant! She used to be the sweetest little thing." Haley said shocked.

"Well she's not so sweet anymore." Brooke exclaimed. "She's like the Tree Hill High whore. Taking Rach-ho's position." Brooke said, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry. I know that's a sour note for you."

Haley nodded, "Its fine Brooke, it was over four years ago."

"Speaking of Rachel… I have to tell you something." Brooke looked away nervously, regretting not telling Haley sooner. When she looked back Haley had was staring at her waiting for Brooke to tell her. "Rachel and Nathan are getting married."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! This is my first story for One Tree Hill, and I hoped ya'll liked it. It's not really the best chapter but the story is going to be good. I've had the idea in my head for a while. So it's pretty much going to be Haley trying to fight her feelings and let Nathan be happy. But Brooke's pushing her to stop the wedding. It's going to have some Rathan but end up being Naley and Brucas. <em>

_It would mean alot to me if you commented on the story, because that's what keeps me writing, it gives me inspiration :) I love logging on and finding out that someone commented on my story, it makes me feel good. So please Read and Review :)_

Shay xoxo


End file.
